Although non exclusively, the routing system in accordance with the present invention is particularly well adapted to work in a real-time environment.
It is known that, in such environment, to exchange data between the several calculators of a same routing system having communication links of a heterogeneous type (i.e. having different electric standards and communication protocols being associated), within appropriate calculators of the system a dedicated processor and its associated application are embedded. Each dedicated processor processes then the inputs/outputs of the calculator into which it is integrated and can more particularly perform a protocol adaptation of the exchanged data.
However, the addition of a processor into a calculator substantially increases the volume thereof that can become restricting, for example when a reduced size is required. Moreover, the cost of such a processor and the integration thereof into the calculator, as well as the cost of the associated software application development increase considerably the final price of the calculator. Additionally, the working calculator wastes, within the calculator, an extra heat power which can require, the case being, the integration of an extra cooling system (for example a fan) into the calculator. The data transmission rate being accessible through the inputs/outputs of the calculator is also limited by the significant data processing time by the software application being associated with the processor.